


Zombie Crawl

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: Meet Cute Au [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: Jon Snow was not a vain man.He took care of himself, but didn’t work out just for looks. He didn’t really care about the latest trends or what colours went with his completion. And despite what Theon and Robb might say he did not spend hours in front of a mirror getting that ‘just out of bed, from sleep or sex you’ll never know’ look to his hair. It just did that.But even Jon Snow felt embarrassed at the high pitched scream he let out when he turned and came face to face with a zombie.





	Zombie Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> A little spooky Meet-Cute!

Jon Snow was not a vain man. 

He took care of himself, but didn’t work out just for looks. He didn’t really care about the latest trends or what colours went with his completion. And despite what Theon and Robb might say he did not spend hours in front of a mirror getting that ‘just out of bed, from sleep or sex you’ll never know’ look to his hair. It just did that. 

But even Jon Snow felt embarrassed at the high pitched scream he let out when he turned and came face to face with a zombie. 

His heart was pounding and he felt his muscles tense as his brain was fighting it out between his fight or flight response when the zombie laughed. 

It was a sweet laugh. Feminine and light-hearted. 

“I’m so sorry.” The zombie said between giggles. “I did _not_ mean to scare you.” She started to laugh again for a moment. Jon could feel his cheeks redden and shuffled on his feet. He looked around and saw there were quite a few people in full zombie costume. 

“I just wanted to ask if you would like donate to our cause.” The zombie said, her laughter finally fading. She shook the bucket she had in her hand at him, it had a sign that said “All donations go to the Wintertown soup kitchen”.

“Oh, right.” Jon patted down his pockets, before locating his wallet. “It’s the least I can do after screaming in your face.” 

The zombie laughed again.

“Pro tip, most real zombies don’t greet you with ‘Excuse me?’ before taking a bite of your flesh.” 

Jon laughed, but pulled a fiver, the only cash he had on him, out of his wallet and dropped it into the bucket that was mostly filled with coppers. 

“Is this all for the soup kitchen?” He asked, admiring the skill that must have gone into making this rather beautiful woman look extremely terrifying. 

She had a contact over one eye, turning it a milky white. The hollows of her eyes emphasised with a reddish black, and she had somehow made it look like she had deep gashes across her neck and chest. 

“Yeah!” She smiled brightly. “It’s the third annual ‘Zombies Crawl for Hunger’. My brother organises it.”

“It’s cool that you help out.” There was a pause as Jon attempted to think of what to say, something witty and charming and funny. 

_How the fuck does Robb always do this?_

“You look really nice.” Jon shut his eyes for a second at the awkward compliment that had just come out of his mouth. “I mean, not nice. You look awful. No! No- not awful. You look terrible-_terrifying_ I mean terrifying.” 

The zombie was laughing again. 

_At least I can make her laugh. _

“Thank you!” She looked down at her blood splattered, torn dress, before looking at Jon again. “It took me forever.”

“You did this?” Jon asked, almost wincing at the level of disbelief in his voice. “It’s amazing.”

“Thank you! I’m glad I got to practise with this before I have to do the Tyrell’s Halloween party.”

“Oh, you’re going to that?” Jon wasn’t going, but Robb or Theon might be able to scrape up in invite for him, they were both invited.

“Well, kind of.” The zombie looked back down at the bucket in her hands and Jon noticed the weight of the coin was causing red indents to form on her skin. “I’m doing the make-up and helped organise the costumes and Margaery wants to bone my brother so I think that’s why I’m invited.” 

“That’s weird! My mate reckons he was invited because Margaery wants to date him. I’m actually supposed to meet him here, he’s running late I think.” Jon glanced down at her indented and red hand. “Do- Do you want me to hold that for a bit?” Jon asked reaching out to take the bucket handle.

“Oh, I’m supposed to keep walking.” The zombie said, gesturing with her head toward the slowly meandering and extremely creepy army of the dead. 

“I’ll come with you.” Jon smiled, his hand resting next to hers on the bucket handle. He felt the warmth of her skin and wondered if she felt tingle up her amr as he did.

“Aren’t you supposed to be meeting someone?” 

“Fuck.” Jon glanced around him and didn’t see Robb. “He’s probably going to be super late, I can just text him-”

“Thank is an awful thing to say about your best friend!” Robb cried, clapping him on the shoulder. Jon snatched his hand back as if he was burned and watched as the zombie’s eyes widened and stared at Robb. 

Robb did look good. He had a similar style of make-up as the zombie in front of Jon and was wearing blood spattered and torn work out kind of clothes. There was make-up on one of Robb’s arms making it look like it had been torn and bitten.

Jon sighed. Being best mates with Robb ‘I-smile-and-everyone-in-the room-falls-in-love-with-me’ Stark was tough sometimes.

“Here, let me get that.” Robb reached out and took the bucket from the zombie’s hand. Jon had to suppress a scowl. The zombie smiled.

“Thanks. I’ll catch you later, yeah?” The zombie said, looking directly at Robb. 

“Yeah. Stay safe.” Robb replied, his hand still on Jon’s shoulder. The zombie smiled at Robb before turning her eyes to Jon.

“It was really nice to meet you.” She offered him a sweet smile that made Jon’s heartbeat a little faster before rejoining the other zombies.

“So what did you think of Sansa?” Robb asked, watching the zombie disappear into the crowd. 

“Sansa? Your sister?” Jon asked, not really paying attention, trying to keep an eye on the disappearing zombie 

“Yeah,” Robb’s voice had enough confusion in it Jon turned to his friend. “You were just speaking with her.”

“Oh.”

_Just my fucking luck._

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to write some more spooky/supernatural meet-cutes leading up to Halloween (even though we don't really do Halloween in Australia) because they're really fun. If you have any prompts or requests please send them to me on tumblr (jonsastan.tumblr)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter.


End file.
